Bride Of The Buzzards
by M0TI0NL3SS
Summary: Sometimes you don't get to chose your fate. Things happen, and it ends up choosing you.. OC x Bray Wyatt May contain dark scenes and discussions, knife play, domination, and just all out extremely kinky stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shined brightly as Aurore sat quietly inside the ominous summer cabin, gripping lightly at her burnette locks. Old Johnny Cash records played through and through as she looked over at her master, Bray, who appeared to look like he had something on his mind.

Recently, the family had gone through the death of Sister Abigail, which wasn't exactly what they wanted, but they knew her time was just around the corner, considering she had become ill over the past couple of weeks. Since then, the house had almost felt rather empty, like a light had been blocked off. Aurore had choosen silence over depression, as did Luke. Erick was extremely overwhelmed and was almost unable to cope with Sister Abigail's death, leading him on to wild mood swings and terrible panic attacks. Aurore could tell Bray was choosing to bottle up his emotions, because in the past few days he'd go a whole day without talking, and that wasn't like him at all.

"You okay master?" she asked out of hesitiation, slightly regretting that decision.

"Just thinking away.." he claimed as he stroked his beard slightly.

"About what?" Luke spoke up.

"..I'm sure you've all heard me talking about wanting a bride to call my own, no?" Bray smirked slightly. He had gone over it once or twice with the group, but it was odd. Bray never seemed lonely; why was it all of the sudden he wanted someone in his life now? It was probably a meer faise of lust, the group thought.

"Yes, and you're commited to it, are you?" Aurore wondered.

"Why of course..I'd do anything..and everything for her." Bray couldn't help but laugh at his own statement.

"Would she be like our..second master?" Erick broke his silence.

"Why yes Erick, but she'd also be my pet. I'd reincarnate her and make her one of my own.." Bray continued.

"Do you want me to go look? There's bound to be some people lurking around the compound during nightime." claimed Aurore, getting out of her seat.

"That would greatly be appreciated. Get some cholorform from the cupboard, and take it with you." he replied as he pointed towards the kitchen. Aurore ripped off a piece, holding her nose and breathing through her mouth so she wouldn't sniff any of it and catch herself a goodnight's rest. She headed out the front door and searched around, shotgun in hand for worse-case senerios.

She came to realization that this would be a good time to do some thinking of her own. She had recently discovered that she had feelings for her 'brother', Luke, but she never dared to tell a soul, not even her own master. I was just one of those things that she felt if she let it out, that it would rip away at her and blow up in her face. She was never one to bottle up all of her feelings, but it wasn't a choice, it was manditory.

Just then, her thoughts were intterupted when she heard a loud roar from afar. She began to walk towards the noise, wondering what had happened. Suddenly, she came across a woman, covered in blood and scars, passed out on the cold grass. She looked rather limp and fragile, her dark red, curled locks pratically causing a curtain to shadow her pink frosted lips. Aurore looked at her for a moment. She was perfect for Bray. Beautiful, almost shy looking, and it seemed like she could be revived in a way. Aurore shrugged and picked up the girl, blood staining her white tank top, and taking her back to the cottage.. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**_

* * *

The boys noticed Aurore carrying the woman she found as they ran outside and helped her out. Bray was practically _baffled_ when he looked at the girl, and not just because she was stunningly beautiful. After only a couple of minutes of carrying her to the barn, Aurore was covered in blood. What could've possibly happened to this_ poor_ woman, and why was she out in the forest, alone, at midnight?

"Where did you find her?" asked Luke as they sat around the unconscious body.

"In the middle of the forest, in this _exact_ condition." Aurore claimed.

They watched as Bray sat on a crate next to the girl, who was lying on mattress supported by various boxes. He brushed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, worried about her well-being. How did Aurore manage to find something so _perfect?_ It had to be fate.

"Would you guys mind helping me clean her up?" asked Bray. The group responded with a nod as they began to clean and wrap up the cuts and bruises that scattered all over the woman's body. After they were finished, Aurore, Luke, and Erick all went back to the cabin to sleep, but Bray sat by the girl, holding her hand and caressing it.

_"Soon_ you will awaken..soon you will be mine. Sweet dreams." he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Quietly, he walked out of the barn and shut the door, heading off to his own bed..

* * *

The next morning came by almost too quickly, as Bray opened up his crystal blue eyes and looked hazily out the window, capturing a view of the sunrise. He had been thinking of the girl _all_ night, his thoughts mainly being perverted and eerie. He imagined handing her a pair of cat ears, and demanding her to be his kitten, treating her like a baby day after day. He had this all planned out, yet he still questioned what this woman had to offer, and how easily she would fall for him. He headed over to the barn, and was delighted to notice that she was just waking up.

"Good morning." he smiled at her as she turned her head slightly. Her eyes fluttered opened as she revealed a beautiful shade of yellow that sparkled everytime they were hit by the light. They were absolutely breathtaking_- no._ _**SHE**_ was absolutely breathtaking. She seemed confused, almost completely unaware of where she actually was. Bray walked over and sat beside her, resting his hand on her leg as she flinched.

"Did you sleep okay?" Bray asked her. She nodded as she ran her fingers down the scars that traveled along her face. She frowned slightly, brushing a lock of her blood red hair away.

"What is your name, child?" Bray began to stroke her hair as she looked over at him.

"Cas...Casadira..." she replied quietly. Bray shot her a smile. She was like a limp little butterfly, so beautiful yet fragile.

"That's a beautiful name. Are you okay with me calling you Casi?" he asked out of hesitation. She nodded back, looking around.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're home."

"Home?"

"Why of course, this is where you live now."

"All I remember is running away from a bear.." she admitted.

"So that's what happened to you! Don't worry, we fixed all of your scars and they should heal in no time." Bray smiled at her.

"Who's we?" wondered Casadira.

"Your brothers and your sister. Luke, Erick, and Aurore." replied Bray.

"But I don't have-"

Bray suddenly put his finger up to Casi's lips, as he rested his forehead gently on hers.

"You will begin to learn overtime who your new family is, who you belong with. Find trust.." he gently stroked her cheek as she looked up at him, doe eyed.

"Come with me.."


	3. Chapter 3

Bray happily lead Casadira inside the cabin, to find the rest of the family eating quietly. Their eyes widened when they saw that the woman who was once bloody, covered in scars and almost lifeless was now in recovery and looking much different.

"You're awake." Aurore gave Casi a content smile.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there. I wouldn't be alive right now if you weren't for you guys. I'm Casadira by the way, but call me Casi." she smiled back in happiness.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aurore, this is Luke, and that's Erick." pointing them out as she said their names. "And I'm guessing you know of Bray already?" she shot almost a bitchy looking smirk at him, as he stared down and chuckled slightly.

"Yes, he's really nice." Casi looked back at him, on the verge of blushing.

"Well you're welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like." Bray told her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"That'd be great. Can I go get my stuff from my cabin?" asked Casadira.

"Sure, I'll help you." they headed back at the door as they walked along the trail over to Casi's cabin. Bray looked around, to see she didn't have very much, but just enough to make the cabin comfortable enough for home living.

"This is quite nice actually." Bray admitted walking around as she packed up her stuff. She smiled as she headed into a room and began packing up her suitcase. Bray's eyes had gotten caught on a door with a lock on it. Curiously, he asked her.

"What's behind this door?" he chuckled slightly at his own question.

"It's nothing, just leave it." Casadira sped over and stepped in front of him, smiling innocently, but as if she was hiding something from him. Oh, how her smile pierced at his very soul.

"You're just full of secrets, are you?" smirked Bray as he looked over her, rubbing the side of her right leg gently. She flinched, biting her lip as she looked up at him. She began to lean into him, as Bray's lips begged and pratically twitched for her, but instead she held her finger up to her strawberry coated ones, smirking playfully.

"There's a lot to me you don't know." she tipped her head, biting her finger. "Step away from the door.."

"As you wish." he smirked at her. What could she possibly be hiding from him?.. 


	4. Chapter 4

They began to walk back with Casadira's suitcases, bidding farewell to what was now her old cabin. Bray couldn't take his eyes off of Casi, she was just so, perfect in his eyes. The way she moved, her looks, her personality. She was the exact thing he had in mind, but there was one thing bothering him. What else could she do?

"So, are you into gory stuff?" he smirked playfully. She smiled back at him and nodded.

"I may seem like a shut in, but I can get pretty crazy sometimes." Casadira held her hand up to her mouth, trying to hold back her giggles. Bray could _definitely_ get used to treating her like a baby, as his terrifying and sadistic filled thoughts came back to mind. He shook his head slightly, trying to fight them away.

"You into hunting?" Bray asked her.

"Never been, sadly. I tried convincing my mom and dad to take me one time when I was little, before they were kill-" she suddenly covered her mouth, closing her eyes and realizing what she just said.

"Wait, your parents were.._killed?_" Bray's eyes widened as she noticed Casadira trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah but, it's fine, don't worry about." she looked down as Bray began to trace her finger around her jaw line. She looked back at him doe-eyed, as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll take care of you." he brushed her hair away from her face, looking down at her. A tear escaped her eye, as she bit her lip anxiously. Bray grabbed her hand gently, as they continued to walk down the path.

They arrived back at the house, to catch Aurore cooking dinner. She smiled back at them as they waved to her. Casadira gently took the rest of her bags from Bray's grasp.

"I'll be back down in time for dinner." she smiled at him as she walked upstairs carrying all of her luggage..

* * *

They all sat at the table, eating and chatting away, there was something off though. Casadira still hadn't come down to eat.

"Bray, mind checking if Casadira is coming for dinner?" asked Aurore as she looked over at him. He nodded and headed upstairs.

"Casi, you coming to eat?" he knocked on her door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, before opening the door slightly. His eyes widened as he stared at her looking into the mirror, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, holding a knife as her arm was practically drowning in blood..with _his_ name etched into it..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know it's bad when you've ran out of Bray Wyatt fanfics to read..oh. #WyattFangirlProblems**

**WARNING: This chapter is quite.."steamy" and may be unpleasant to those who cannot handle innuendo and domination!**

* * *

She rested her hands on his chest as he explored and messaged the small of her back. He stroked her hair gently as she looked up at him, teary-eyed.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" he cautiously brushed the scaring of his name in Casi's arm, making her hiss ever so slightly at the pain.

"No one's ever cared about me like you have!" Casi cried. "I don't think anyone could possibly give a damn about me besides you." she began to twist the small ruby that attached the silver chain together around her neck slowly, as she closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

"Do you wanna know what was behind that door?"

"I do." Bray replied as he rubbed her arm.

"..My parents, my dead parents." stated Casi. "And you wanna know what happened to them?...I killed them." suddenly a wide smirk appeared on her face, as the ominous glow that once glimmered in Casadira's eyes slowly started to fade away and revert their color to a blood red. Bray could feel his head tipping to one side as his confusion raised.

"Yeah..I killed them, and I liked it. They would complain day after day that they never wanted a child. That I was simply a mistake! But you know what? I didn't stand around and wait for the day I got to move out. I slit their throats slowly and mercilessly without a care in the world!" she laughed sadistically as she bit her finger and tipped her head. Bray could feel his heart racing, but not sure of what emotion he could've possibly been baring at that moment. Angry? Confused?..Scared? Or maybe, maybe he was just feeling pure lust for this girl. She was crazy as fucking hell and he loved it. Man, did he owe Aurore for this one. He proceeded to pin her up to the wall, his hands gripping her waist firmly. Her eyes gleamed a seductive look.

"I know what you want from me. Full of lust, aren't you?" a smile formed on Casi's face as she ran a finger down Bray's chest. He threw off his Hawaiian print shirt and growled up against her neck.

"You know exactly what the fuck I want." he shot a demonic laugh as he began to bite at her neck softly, drawing tiny m0ans from her. "I don't think I'm that hungry for dinner anymore."

"I wasn't hungry to begin with." Casi smiled. "You seriously don't care about me killing my own family off though?"

"That's sadistic as fuck and I like it. As long as you know where your mind is at then I'm fine with it." Bray chuckled as he slid his fingers down in between Casadira's thighs, beginning to tease her clit.

"I don't-" she was stopped mid-sentence when she realized where Bray was headed. "F-Fuck.."

"You like that don't you?" Bray whispered into her ear, brushing it lightly with his tongue.

"Y-Yeah..but-" Everytime she tried to talk, Bray would just keep going further and further, eventually placing two of his fingers inside of her. She whined and cussed violently, but out of satisfaction.

"I fucking own you now. You will refer to me as master unless I give you permission to call me anything else other than that. You are unable to leave this house without permission, and I have the right to call and do anything I want to you. It's not a choice, it's a demand. Obey Casi, you know you want to." said Bray sternly continuing to push his fingers in and out of her, staring dead into her as her as began to switch colors repeatedly.

"Fuck yes, I obey! Please dominate me!" Casi cried as she tipped her head back, moaning loudly as she could overhear the suction coming from Bray's fingers into her clit.

"Cum for me. Cum for your master.." he smirked as he began to lick around the edge of her ear again. Casadira began to hit her climax as she orgasmed loudly and felt cum beginning to drip down her leg.

"Holy shit!" she yelped as she closed her eyes as Bray laughed sadistically. As soon as Casadira stopped the flow, he gently took his fingers out, letting her breathe a little.

"Good kitty~" he coo'ed to her as he kissed her forehead, looking down at her arm and smiling at the sight of his name being engraved into it. She was already so committed, and he was proud! He gently placed his fingers inside of her mouth as she began to suck on them, licking them clean.

"I'm gonna treat you like such a baby, and you're gonna love it." chuckled Bray, flipping his hair out of his face. Casadira gently removed his fingers out of her mouth. Bray brushed his head up against Casi's, almost like a cat as he proceeded to pull something out of his pocket. A pair of cat ears and a chain collar..


End file.
